Many electronic appliances and devices include an AC line filter as well as a full-wave bridge rectifier. Although the AC line filter component goes by a few different names in the art such as, for example, an “EMI filter”, the term “AC Line Filter” will be used here. The electronic appliance or device receives AC power through its AC line filter. The AC line filter in some cases is a module assembly that includes a standard IEC 60320-1 C 14 three-terminal power inlet socket through which 110 volt (RMS) AC wall power is received onto the AC line filter. The socket has three input terminals, one of which is a ground terminal GND. The other two input terminals may be referred to as the LINE terminal and the NEUTRAL terminal. A power cord, having a standard plug that engages the 110 volt AC socket, is coupled to the electronic device to provide AC wall power from a wall socket, through the cord, and to the AC line filter. In addition to the three input terminals of the power input socket, the AC line filter module also has three output terminals. One of these output terminals is a ground terminal GND. The 110 volt (RMS) AC as output by the AC line filter across these other two output terminals is then received by another device, an external four terminal full-wave bridge rectifier device. The AC output of the AC line filter is rectified by the full-wave bridge rectifier device into a rough DC voltage. This rough DC voltage is often times then smoothed or stored in a capacitor that is connected across the two output terminals of the full-wave bridge rectifier device. If, for example, the input AC power to the electronic appliance is 110 volts (RMS), then the rough DC voltage as output by the full-wave bridge rectifier device has an approximate DC voltage of 156 volts DC.